


Love Always Wins

by Bismarck321



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Seduction, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismarck321/pseuds/Bismarck321
Summary: When Sonny falls for an Attorney who was the prosecution for a mentally ill criminal and that criminal escapes prison. Will their love survive?





	1. Chapter 1

Dominck 'Sonny' Carisi was watching the court proceedings when he noticed how good-looking the prosecution attorney and realised he didn't know his name only that McCoy sent him to replace Barba. Sonny was so focused on looking at the prosecutor that he almost didn't hear the name. "Mr Carruthers present your closing statement." The judge said

Carruthers had auburn hair with stormy grey eyes and he stood at 5'10. He wore a black three piece suit with a dark grey shirt and tie as well as brown oxfords. He quickly presented his closing statement and then sat down.

Carruthers turned around as he felt someone staring at him and smirked as Sonny blushed as he saw that Carruthers had caught him staring. They both focused back on the jury to hear the verdict.

Carruthers looked smug as the jury pronounced the defendant guilty.

Sonny walked into Olivia's as she had asked him to come in, he didn't notice that Carruthers. "Detective Carisi, this is Chief Assistant District Attorney, Mason Carruthers." Oliva said

"Pleasure to meet you Detective." Mason said

"Pleasure." Sonny replied 

"Anyway I have to get back, I suspect that we will be working together. Detective, Lieutenant." Mason said as he left the office.

Sonny handed Oliva a file and said," That's me done for the week then." Oliva smiled and nodded.

When Sonny was exexiting the building he heard Mason's voice,"Yes Jack, I'll see you on Monday." Mason turned around as he put away his phone to see Sonny standing there looking nervous. "Do you want to go have a drink?" Sonny blurted out.

"Sure." Mason replied. They then walked to the nearest bar (Gemini's) to have a few drinks. When they had finally had sat down with their drinks, Sonny asked," How did you meet McCoy?"

"Jack was my mentor when I was a ADA as we both call them." Mason replied "He's like a father to me." 

"How did you become his deputy?" Sonny asked

"I was the prosecution for the Miles case and you know how big that case was." Mason said. 

Sonny replied,"Thank you for answering my questions."

Two hours later they were both outside Gemini's saying goodbye. "Well this has been fun." Mason said

"I..i was wondering if you would want to do this again." Sonny asked nervously 

"I would like that." Mason replied as he pressed a soft and quick kiss to Sonny's cheek and walked away leaving Sonny standing there dumbstruck. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was six months later when Sonny and Mason saw each other in court again. They had been on twenty-six more dates,they had already shared their first kiss and had slept together, before they saw each other in court. Jack and Mason were both the prosecutors for this case and were doing a good job working together. 

Sonny approached them when the court was in recess. "Mason." Sonny greeted

"Sonny it's good to see you." Mason said, they had agreed to make it look like they were friends during work.

"Who's this Mason?" Jack asked curiously

"Jack this is Dominick Carisi a friend." Mason replied 

"Oh yes. And the truth before I lose my temper." Jack said

"Well we have been going out." Mason admitted 

"If you can keep it out of work I have no problem with it. But if you hurt him Carisi I will have you out of a job before you can saw enforcement." Jack threatend 

"Of course Mr McCoy." Sonny said

"Call me Jack but you had better be getting back to your seat now." Jack replied

Sonny rushed back to his seat as Oliva gave him a look as if to say'Why were you over there' he ignored the look and focused on the proceedings.

When the trial finished and the verdict was given Sonny waited outside the courthouse for Mason. Jack exited with Mason but left the two of them alone. "Mason are you ready?" Sonny said

"Yes but can you tell me what movie we are going to see." Mason pleaded

"No, now get in the car." Sonny ordered. Mason got in Sonny's car and stayed silent until they arrived at the cinema. They walked into the cinema and upto the ticket booth. "Reserved under Carisi." Sonny said the worker handed him two tickets and box.

"Now can you tell me what movie we are going to see?" Mason whined 

"Well you told me you liked comedy films so I got us tickets to-well I'm not going to say." Sonny didn't budge

"Fine what's in the box?" Mason asked curiously 

"That's a surprise." Sonny replied. Mason knowing he wouldn't get anything out of him just followed him. They sat down in the seats closest to the middle, Mason didn't speak until the movie started and he realised what movie it was. "Thank you." Mason whispered 

"Your welcome." Sonny said as he linked their hands. An hour and a half later they walkec out of the cinema with Sonny still holding the box. They began walking back to Sonny's apartment. "What's in the box?" Mason asked 

"Well why don't you open it." Sonny said anxiously. Mason carefully opened the box which revealed a pair of keys. "Does this mean what I think it does?" Mason asked emotionally 

"Would you move in with me?" Sonny asked but he already knew the answer when Mason pulled him into a kiss. "Most of my things are already at yours anyway." Mason said as they broke apart and entered the apartment.

The next morning Mason changed his paperwork to show his new address and at lunch Jack said,"Moved in with him have you?" Mason nodded and smiled at the grin Jack gave as he said," Well give it another two months and he will propose." Mason choked on his food at that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week after they had moved in together that Mason's past came back into his life. Sonny was working at his desk when Oliva came out and announced,"Geoffrey Miles has escaped prison and has killed and raped Detective Williams." 

"Wasn't that the serial killer and rapist who toyed with the detectives on his case?" Amanda asked

Oliva nodded and said,"We have to be on high alert so Fin you're going to get Eliot Stabler here because he was the lead detective for the case while Sonny and Amanda warn Mr Carruthers."

Sonny and Amanda quickly walked to the car to drive to Mason's office. When they arrived they saw more security guards around the building.

Mason was looking over several files with Rafael Barba when Sonny and Amanda entered the office. "Detective Carisi, Detective Rollins." Rafael said

"What are you here for then?" Mason asked 

"To tell you that Geoffrey Miles escaped prison earlier today." Amanda said

"Miles?" Mason said as his heart started beating faster and his blood started pounding.

"Yes, we came tell you because Detective Williams has been killed." Sonny replied 

"You do know that me or Detective Stabler will be next, don't you?" Mason said

"Yes so you'll be staying at your office tonight because we can easily protect you." Amanda replied 

Mason nodded and Rafael and Amanda left the room. "Mason are you alright?" Sonny asked gently 

"No, anxiety attack." Mason grunted out as he felt pain in his chest.

"What do I do?" Sonny knew that Mason has anxiety but not how to help during a anxiety attack.

"Nothing it'll go in a few minutes." Mason replied but Sonny was unable to reply as gas filled the office and knocked them both out.

When Sonny woke it was at his desk with the other detectives surrounding him. "What happened?" He asked groggily

"Well you were knocked out and Mr Carruthers was kidnapped." Fin said. No one else got say anything because Jack McCoy stormed in and demanded,"Where is he?" 

"We don't know Mr McCoy." Olivia said

"Carisi you had better find him or you will be missing several parts of your body." Jack said threateningly 

"Hold on how do you know Carisi." Elliot asked

"Well, Carisi and Mason have been going out and have moved in together." Jack admitted. Everyone turned to stare at Sonny who looked uncomfortable 

"Is this true?" Oliva asked

"Yes?" Sonny said although it was more like a question 

"We'll talk about this later, we have to find Mr Carruthers." Oliva said

"The most likely place he would take him is where it all began." Elliot answered the unasked question 

"Well that's where we are going in one hour." Oliva's tone broked no disagreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Mason woke to his tied with very thin rope, he looked up he saw Miles looking at him sadisticly. He knew where he was as soon as he looked up and that Stabler would know where he was as well."My dear Mason do you know why I kidnapped you?" Miles asked

"No." Mason said

"It's because the time in prison showed me that you are the love of my life." Miles said crazily

"But you're not mine." Mason replied

"Yes I am you just don't know it yet." Miles snapped. Mason stayed silent after that because he felt he still had his knife in his belt. Jack had told him that it was safer to keep a knife on you at all times.

Jack was sitting at his desk with an open bottle of bourbon, his colleagues knew not to disturb him. He looked at his portrait of Alistair Carruthers, his half-brother, and muttered,"I promised to keep him safe, i'll be dammed if Miles will kill him."

Sonny looked out of the car window as it sped through the roads with out stopping at red lights. He pulled out the box he kept in his suit pocket and opened it to look at a gold band. He whispered,"Survive so we can get married."

Elliot remembered the promise he made to Mason and quietly said,"Survive for us my friend."

When Miles had left the room, Mason pulled out his knife and quickly cut through the rope. When the ropes fell away he jumped up and snuck out of the room to the kitchen where Miles stood.

Mason snuck behind Miles and slammed the knife into his back and stepped back to allow the body to fall. He quickly grabbed the keys and unlocked the front door to reveal a cabin in the woods.

Sonny and Elliot ran quickly down the path that lead to the cabin being careful not to trip. When they arrived they saw Mason sitting on a tree log with his phone out trying to switch it on. Sonny breathed a sigh of relief at seeing him. "Mason you're fine." He said

Mason turned and before he could reply he collapsed as he didn't notice the wound on his leg. Elliot quickly grabbed him before he fell to the ground qmand between the both of them they were able to get him back to the car.

When Mason next woke he was in a hospital bed and Sonny was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "S...S...Sonny." He whispered but Sonny heard him and called for a doctor to check over him.

When the doctor had finished and said that Mason could go home in a few hours, Sonny said,"I have a question."

"Yes." Mason muttered

"Will you marry me?" Sonny asked as he pulled out the ring

"Of course I will." Mason said


End file.
